


작은 아이들의 즐거운 시간

by sindaehyeon



Series: Another Undertale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Another Undertale
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-08 13:10:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7759060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sindaehyeon/pseuds/sindaehyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>세 아이는 언제나 함께 한다.<br/>셋이서 함께 한다면 별을 못 보는 지하세계라도<br/>언제나 희망이 가득 찰 것이다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 프리스크의 시간

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 프리스크의 하루는 친구가 있다면 언제나 짧다.

 오늘 바깥 날씨는 너무나도 좋아.

 

 "우리 귀여운 아가들아, 어서 일어나렴. 맛있는 파이를 구워놨단다."

 

 햇빛 사이를 유영하는 새들은 따스함의 노래를 불러 나의 귀를 간지럽히고

 

 "차라, 혹시 프리스크 못 봤어?"

 

 나른나른 흔들리는 꽃들은 한 눈에도 담기 힘든 거대한 명화를 그리며

 

 "프리스크는 아마도 그 긴 복도에 서 있겠지."

 

 시원한 바람이 세차게 달려와 나의 기분을 상쾌하게 어루어만져 주는

 

 "내가 프리스크 데리러 올게!"

 

이렇게 완벽하게 좋은 날에 나 같은 꼬맹이들은

 

 "프리스크! 여기 있었구나. 어서 가자, 엄마 아빠가 기다리셔."

 

 밖에 나가서 신나게 뛰어놀아야지.

 

 "응, 곧 갈게 아스리엘."

 

 

 

 그 복도는 언제나 햇빛이 비추고 새들의 노랫 소리를 들을 수 있는 곳이다. 그래서 나는 항상 그 곳에서 나의 무거운 몸을 커다란 기둥에 맡기고 햇살을 그대로 받으면서 새들의 합주를 자장가 삼아 기분을 만끽한다.

 

 "프리스크, 넌 왜 항상 그 복도에 서 있는거야?"

 "그냥 기분 전환이야."

 "아스리엘, 레인하트는 원래 그런 녀석이야. 그럴싸한 이유 들을거라는 생각은 하지 말어."

 "그래도, 혹시 프리스크만이 감추는 그런게 있을 거 같아서 말이야."

 "아스리엘, 미안하지만 특별한 이유는 없어."

 "맞잖아. 우리 레인하트는 햇빛이 들어오는게 좋은거야."

 

 차라, 아스리엘, 그리고 나 프리스크. 이렇게 셋이 한 방에 모여서 사사로운 대화를 나눈다. 작은 일상 이야기에서 시작해서 여러가지 놀이로 시간을 보내며 맛있는 음식을 나누어 먹는다. 이렇게 우리 셋은 언제나 서로가 서로에게 필요하다.

 

 "프리스크, 혹시 여기까지 먼 길을 오는데 힘들지는 않았었니?"

 "별로 힘들지는 않아요. 그냥 운동한다고 생각하면서 오는걸요."

 "허허, 프리스크는 가만 보면 아스리엘과 차라에 비해 참 의젓해 보인단 말이야."

 

 차라는 항상 이 '새로운 집'에서 괴물의 폐하와 여왕님, 그리고 그 두 분의 아들인 아스리엘과 함께 살고 있으며 나는 따로 정착해서 살고 있는, 즉 가끔 오는 인간 손님이다. 차라처럼 여기에 사는 것도 아님에도 불구하고 두 분은 나를 차라와 아스리엘과 전혀 다를 바가 없는 친자식으로 대해주신다. 그래서 면전에 있을 때에는 나도 두 분을 '엄마', '아빠'라 부른다. 특히나 토리엘은 나의 입맛을 정확하게 알고 계셔서 내가 올 때에는 항상 파이를 준비해놓으신다. 내가 가장 좋아하는 버터스카치 시나몬 파이. 그래서 내가 가끔 욕심을 부리기도 하는데 그럼에도 토리엘은 불평 불만 없이 나에게 마지막 파이를 건네주신다.

 

 "프리스크, 지금 뭐 하고 있어?"

 "쟤 또 카드놀이하네."

 "카드놀이? 재미있는거야?"

 "재미있고 없고를 떠나서, 항상 쟤가 이겨. 뭘 해도 이길 수 없다니까."

 

 그야, 차라가 게임 룰 이해를 잘 못해서 그런거지. 이렇게 대답하자 아스리엘이 거기에 맞장구를 치듯 그래 그래 그럴 수 있어 라고 말하며 차라는 그 말에 순간적으로 욱 해버리며 작은 싸움이 일어났다. 차라와 아스리엘은 이렇게 항상 어린 아이같다. 물론 나이도 어린 아이에 맞는 나이니까 당연히 어린 아이겠지. 언제나 기운차게 소리를 지르며 그런 아스리엘을 마구 부려먹으려는 차라와 언제나 내성적인 나머지 차라에게 항상 끌려다니는 아스리엘. 아스리엘에겐 내가 그나마 내가 아스리엘을 가깝게 대해서 그런지 그나마 나에게는 좀 강한 척을 많이 보이지만, 내가 예상치 못한 반응을 보여주면 스스로를 작게 만들어버린다. 그러면 나는 아스리엘의 마음을 달래려 노력하곤 한다. 그래도 차라가 아스리엘을 나쁜 뜻으로 하는 건 아니니까. 내가 없을 때에는 차라의 빈 영혼을 아스리엘이 채워 넣어줄 것이다.

 

 "우리 같이 숨바꼭질 하지 않을래? 오랜만에 프리스크가 왔는데 머무는 동안 재미있게 놀아야지!"

 "응, 프리스크도 왔는데 같이 놀아야지! 프리스크, 같이 할거지?"

 "당연히 같이 해야지. 그럼 술래는 누구로-"

 "당연히 너지 임마!"

 "당연히 너야!"

 "헤헤. 그럴거라 생각했어."

 

꼭꼭 숨어라, 머리카락 보일라. 대략 일주일에 나흘 정도를 이곳에 머문다. 진짜 집이 있긴 하지만 사실상 그냥 긴 외출을 하는 것과 비슷하다. 뭐 당연한 결과겠다. 그 집은 나 혼자 뿐이고, 여기는 엄마와 아빠, 그리고 내가 가장 아끼고 사랑하는 두 친구가 여기에 있다. 당연히 여기서 계속 살아도 큰 문제는 없겠지만 계속 여기에 머묾으로 두 지도자분께 폐를 끼치게 할 수는 없다. 그렇다고 여기에 와놓고 그들의 성의를 무시하는것도 그렇다. 그렇게 나를 위해 준비를 하였고, 오로지 나만을 기다린 친구들인데 어떻게 무시할 수가 있을까. 그래, 지금 이렇게 함께 있지만 더더욱 함께 있고 싶은 마음이다. 지금 이렇게 보고 있지만 여전히 보고 싶은 가족들. 계속 곁에 두고 싶은 사랑하는 사람들. 이대로 시간이 멈췄으면 하는 바람이다.

 

 "그럼, 내일이면 다시 떠나는거야?"

 "우우우- 우리 아직 제대로 못놀았는데. 벌써 헤어질 날이 오다니."

 "걱정 마, 다음에 또 다시 오면 되지. 계속 그래왔잖아."

 "아 그래! 우리가 프리스크 집에 직접 찾아가는거야! 어때, 프리스크? 이 위대한 아스리엘님께서 참 대단한 생각을 한 것 같지!"

 "오 아스리엘, 웬일로 그런 생각을 했데? 근데 너 스노우딘에 산다고 했지?"

 "응. 스노우딘."

 

하지만 세상은 절대 행복이 유지되는 것을 가만 두지 않는다. 특히 시간은 절대 멈추는 법이 없어서 내가 이 곳을 떠나야 할 날이 내일까지 달려온 것이다. 언제나 슬픈 일. 하지만 나는 지금 이 순간만을 위해 모든걸 포기해버릴 정도의 멍청이는 아니다. 떠나는 시간이 있다면 반대로 다시 돌아올 시간도 있을 것이며 쭈욱 그래왔기에. 미련이 마음에 기생하고 슬픔이 심장을 적시지만 나는 그것마저 안고 나아갈 것이다. 이 포근한 침대에서 마지막 잠을 취하며 헤어질 때에는 다시 만날거라는 묵언의 약속을 하며. 이 약속은 지켜질 것이고 그 때 마다 나는 다시 그 약속을 새롭게 대체시킬 것이다.

 

 "우리 아가들 좋은 꿈 꾸렴."

 

 그렇게 오늘도 세상으로부터 잠시 이별하고 또 다른 나만의 세상으로 당도하기 위해 두 눈을 감아 어두우면서 수없이 많은 가능성을 볼 수 있는 공간을 맞이하러 간다.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 "아가, 챙길건 다 챙긴거지?"

 "언제든지 기다리고 있으마. 천천히 하고 오련."

 "프리스크, 혹시 힘들 때 마다 이 아스리엘에게 전화 걸어줘! 부족하더라도 내가 고민상담해줄게!"

 "그나마 만만하다고 센 척 하는거 봐. 어쨌든 프리스크, 전화 안하면 나 화낼거야!"

 

 너무 걱정들 마요. 토리엘, 아스고어, 차라, 아스리엘이 떠나려는 나를 향해 아쉬운 마음을 표출하면서 동시에 언젠가 다시 만나리라는 무언의 약속을 맺는다. 곧 다시 올게요. 작은 가방에 최소한의 물건들을 담고 이제 이 따스한 집을 떠나야 할 시간이다. 근데 가족들이 내 가방에 많은걸 넣어준 모양이야. 안 그래도 약해서 몸이 무겁게 느껴지는데 가방덕에 천근만근. 하지만 내가 어찌 불평 불만을 토할 수 있겠는가? 그들의 진짜 사랑이 담겨진 것들인데. 그렇다고 나의 연약함을 고쳐주지 않은 것에 대해 원망스러운 것도 아니다. 첫번째 아이를 위해서라면.

 

 후드가 달린, 하지만 겨울용에 맞지 않게 매우 얇디 얇은 -더욱 자세히 말하자면 봄이나 가을에 맞다고 해야 할 것 같은- 후디 집업 점퍼의 옷매무새를 단정하게 정리하고 주머니에 있는 손수건을 스카프처럼 묶고 엘리베이터에 들어가 코어를 벗어난다. 아, 저 앞에 호화로운 MTT 호텔이 있다. 과거의 시간선에서는 아마 아파트였을 지도 모른다.

 

 "오, 프리스크 달링! 마침 딱 어디 가시던 길이셨군요!"

 "뭐, 그냥 집에 가던 길이였어요. 방송은 잘 되어가요?"

 "물론 잘 되어가죠! 그전에 달링, 잠시 제게 시간 좀 내주실 수 있나요?"

 "손이 필요한건가요?"

 

 아주 간단한 일이에요. 늘 있는 일이다. 메타톤은 수시로 호화로운 방송을 하는데에 열중이여서 간혹 내가 보이면 나에게 많은 도움을 바란다. 물론 나도 그걸 거절할 이유는 없다. 메타톤이 스스로 바쁜 날에는 내가 대신 감독 자리를 매꾸어주고 인원이 부족할 때 내가 직접 나서서 인원을 보충하고 특히 내가 이 지하세계에 머무는 인간이기에 자주 인간 역을 위해 나서기도 한다. 물론 인간 역이 아닌 '프리스크' 그 자체로도 직접 나서기도 한다. 즉 나 프리스크 아니면 절대 촬영이 진행될 수 없는 방송도 자주 하기에 가능하다면 찾아가서 도와준다. 수고비는 덤. 물론 그 수고비에는 소금이 굉장히 많이 쳐져 있다. 웬만한 괴물들이 이젠 나를 크게 신뢰하는터라 내가 나오는 광고라면 그 광고 제품을 확실하게 신뢰하고 사기도 한다. 뭐 대부분 메타톤 표 음식들이지만.

 

"오우 달링, 너무한거 아니에요? 달링의 모습이 저보다 더욱 아름답고 사랑스럽게 나왔군요! 오오 어떻게 당신은 이런 복장도 정말 잘 어울리는군요! 아주 완벽해요!"

 

 오우 예에에에에스- 이번 건은 메타톤 주연의 영화로 메타톤이 혼자서 전체 상영 시간의 98%를 잡아먹는 영화이다. 영화의 전체적인 내용은 한 어린 아이가 어떤 사건을 계기로 부모를 비롯한 모든 것을 잃었고 어떻게든 먹고 살려고 푼돈이라도 모으려고 여기저기 돌아다니는데 어느 한 부자의 눈에 찍혀서 하인으로 일하게 되었는데 일을 제대로 못해서 구박만 받는게 일상이여서 돈도 제대로 못받고 늘 항상 굶주린 채 일만 하면서 사는데 근데 그 재벌가의 손주의 눈에 어린 꼬마 하인이 너무 귀엽고 사랑스럽고 아름다웠고 거기에 그 처지 때문에 꼬마 하인을 불쌍하게 여겨 노골적으로 그 꼬마 하인을 극진히 대해주었고 꼬마 하인도 자신을 잘 대해주는 손주의 마음을 깨닫게 되어 몰래 사귀다가 부잣집 부모에게 들켜가지고 꼬마 하인은 짤릴 위기에 처했는데 손주은 절대 그 꼬마 하인을 포기하지 못했고 두 부모의 강력한 반대에도 불구하고 아들은 꼬마 하인을 향한 사랑을 굽히지 않아 결국 서로 사귀고 마지막에는 결혼하면서 아이를 낳고 행복하게 잘 산다는 내용으로 인간의 시점으로 말하자면 '전형적인 삼류 막장 로맨틱 멜로물'이다. 그 꼬마 하인은 나고 꼬마 하인을 좋아하는 부잣집 손주은 뭐 당연히 메타톤. 영화인 만큼 몇주 가량을 투자했고 오늘의 촬영분은 드디어 최종막 부분으로 촬영 시간은 30분도 되지 않았다. 거의 한달이라는 시간의 반을 그 하인 복장으로 지냈다. 은근 촉감이 좋긴 하다. 마치 우리 집의 이불처럼. 근데 움직이기가 그렇고 통풍도 잘 안돼서 촬영하는 내내 땀이 많이 나긴 했다.

 

 그렇게 호텔을 지나 핫랜드를 입성하게 된다면 그 열기에 자연스레 후디 집업 점퍼를 벗어버리게 된다. 안에 그나마 얇은 티셔츠를 입어서 다행이지만 다행 중의 불행인건가? 검은색 티셔츠가 안에 있다. 빛을 흡수하는 검은색인지라 유독 더욱 더워지는 듯한 느낌. 이미 엄청나게 짙은 색의 티셔츠가 땀방울덕에 더더욱 짙어지기도 하다. 이럴 때엔 엘리베이터가 참으로 고마운 존재이기도 하지. 아. 바람 소리. 천장으로부터 밀려오는 이 시원한 바람이 나의 끈적함을 씻겨준다. 그렇게 온 몸이 땀으로부터 해방되어 보송보송하게 변하게 되... 었으면 아주 좋겠지만 인공바람이라서 그저 시원하기만 할 뿐, 끈적끈적한 불쾌함은 여전히 사라지지 않는다. 본격적인 목욕은 집에서 해야지.

 

 "트랄랄라. 오늘은 물살이 강하네."

 "트랄랄라. 그러게 말이에요."

 "오오, 오셨군요 꼬마 손님. 오늘은 어디로 데려다드릴까요-?"

 "워터폴로 가주세요."

 

 트랄랄라. 1층으로 내려와서 그대로 아래로 내려가면 물이 흐르는 강이 있다. 그곳에는 리버우먼? 리버맨? 어찌되었건 사공이 있다. 사공을 통해 워터폴로 간다. 보트가 강아지 보트로 변해 빠르게 달리지만 내가 이걸 한두 번 탄 게 아니란 말이지. 빠른 바람을 가르며 달리더라도 나는 자연스럽게 다리를 꼬아 편안하게 앉아 있는다. 오늘의 물살은 좀 강하다.

 

 "트랄랄라. 워터폴에 도착했답니다."

 "감사해요 트랄랄라."

 

 워터폴. 오 워터폴. 워터폴. 좋은 워터폴. 워터폴. 최고의 워터폴.

 

 워터폴은 내가 가장 좋아하는 곳이다. 이곳에서의 흐르는 물소리는 나의 매마른 감정을 촉촉하게 해주고 뽀드득 뽀드득 깨끗하게 해주는 워슈아와 그 양동이에서 즐거운 노랫말을 흥얼거리는 아기새, 그리고 간혹 들리는 수줍은 여인의 목소리는 눈을 감아 한치 앞도 안보이더라도 자연스레 그 모습을 언제든지 환하게 볼 수가 있다. 쏴아- 특히나 비가 오는 그 장소를 좋아한다. 나의 옷과 나의 온 몸이 축축하게 젖더라도 상관없다. 몸이 축축해지긴 오히려 깨끗하게 목욕을 하는 것 처럼 상쾌한 기분만을 남겨준다. 그리고 그렇게 떨어지는 빗방울이 바닥으로 떨어지며 영롱하게 들려오는 그 소리는 나에게 많은 영감을 가져다주기 충분하기에. 그리고 생겨난 영감 덩어리들을 그대로 품에 들고가 피아노에 나의 손을 얹어놓는다면 어떤 상황에서든지 좋은 노래가 나오기 마련이다. 그러면 일부 몇몇 괴물들이 나의 피아노의 선율에 다가와 구경 하기도. 이렇게 비는 나에게 많은 도움을 준다. 내가 비를 좋아해서 내 애칭이 레인하트 (Rainheart) 인건가? 하하. 뭐 그저 농담이겠지만. 그래도 레인하트라는 기가막힌 애칭을 지어준 차라에게 다시 한번 더 감사의 말씀을.

 

"언젠가, 진짜 지상의 별을 볼 수 있을까?"

 

 메아리꽃에 담겨진 목소리들을 들어보는 것도 하나의 재미이다. 손가락으로 툭툭 건드려보면 그곳에 그들이 몰래 숨겨놓은 목소리들이 들려온다. 그들만의 간절한 소원, 그저 지나가면서 메아리꽃 안에 흘려놓은 사소한 잡담들, 아니면 메아리꽃에만 다소곳 숨겨놓은 비밀의 메세지, 용기를 선뜻 내지 못하는 부끄러운 자들의 고백도. 이 지하세계에서의 삶을 지내는 자들의 작은 목소리들을 하나하나 골라듣는 재미가 있다. 물론 그 메아리꽃에 나의 목소리도 숨겨놓기도 하지만 어떤 꽃에 어떤 목소리를 담아놨는지 금방 잊어버린다. 때문에 그 꽃 안에 나의 목소리가 나오면 흠칫 놀라기도 하고 또한 내가 왜 이런 말을 넣었을까에 대한 자괴감이 들기도 하다. 뭐 메아리꽃에 자신의 목소리를 담아놓는다는 것 자체가 최소한 그 목소리가 지나가는 누군가들에게 알려질 것임을 각오해야 한다. 근데 이와 별개로 직접 면전에서 말을 건네기에는 용기가 없어서 메아리꽃을 이용해 간접적으로 고백하는 사람들도 많이 있다.

 

 "레인하트. 고마워. 미안해. 그리고 사랑해. 영원히..."

 

 소리를 내는 메아리꽃에 다른 말을 덮어 씌우는 것도 가능하다.

 

 "차라. 나도 사랑해."

 

 때문에 바뀐 목소리의 주인과 그 대답으로 전 목소리의 주인은 간접적으로 통보를 받을 수 있다.

 

 "차라. 나도 사랑해."

 

 그렇게 워터폴의 마지막 방을 건너서 온다면 순식간에 기온이 뚝 떨어지며 부드러운 눈밭이 나타난다. 스노우딘. 나의 고향은 아니지만, 내가 지금 정착하여 살고 있는 곳. 스노우딘은 항상 눈이 날리기 때문에 항상 춥기만 한 곳이며 항상 춥기만 한 곳이기에 내가 이곳에 정착해 있다. 왜냐면 나는 추위는 잘 타지 않아서 -정확히 말하자면 더위를 너무 많이 타서- 이기 때문이다. 털 많은 괴물들이 이곳에 정착해있다.

 

 그리고 무엇보다 스노우딘은 MTT 호텔 다음으로 많은 사람들이 머무는 곳이라 그런 사람과 사람 사이를 오가는 말소리마저 기분 좋게 들려온다. 특히나 언제나 시끌벅적한 그릴비네 주점은 나 또한 자주 가는 곳이기도. 가서 그릴비만의 음식을 사서 먹거나 그들과 소리의 대화를 하고 아니면 나만의 카드 한 덱을 가져가서 스릴넘치는 카드놀이를 하기도 한다. 물론 이 카드게임에 내가 개입된다면 언제나 내가 승자가 되고, 그렇지 않다면 나의 두개골이 깨질 듯한 전개가 펼쳐진다. 이런 제발, 한 명이라도 카드게임의 규칙을 잘 이해해줬으면. 뭐 저런 규칙조차도 모르는 자들만의 경기를 보는 것도 하나의 재미이기도 하다. 다만 없던 병이 걸릴 것을 각오해야 한다.

 

 곧장 집으로 향한다. 1층 오른쪽에 부엌이 있고 왼쪽은 2층으로 올라가는 계단이 있는 집. 아마도 크고 작은 형제가 사용했을 집이였겠지만 그들은 원래 장소에서 잘 지내겠지. 이제 이 집은 나만의 집이며 나는 지금 나만의 집에 와 있다. 스노우딘의 추위가 핫랜드에서부터 힘들게 온 나의 체온을 식혀줄거라 예상했지만 불행히도 그러지 못했다. 부엌 쪽에 화장실 겸 욕실도 있으니 바로 옷을 벗어두고 목욕을 한다. 샤아아 하고 내려오는 물은 얼음장처럼 차가운 물일텐데도 그닥 차갑다고 느껴지지 않는다. 오히려 차가워서 좋다. 원래 내 몸은 항상 뜨거웠으니까. 너무 뜨거워서 의지가 투여된 융합체마냥 녹을 지경이니.

 

 목욕은 굵고 짧게. 몸은 보송보송하고 빳빳한 머리카락들은 단정해졌다. 그 뒤에 가벼운 옷들로 갈아입고 2층의 내 방으로 들어가 푹신방 침대로 내 몸을 던져놓는다. 침대 위에 깔려있는 이불천이 보드라와 살갗에 닿을 때의 촉감은 나를 이불 속으로 봉인시키게 만드는 이유가 된다. 따뜻한 침대에 작은 몸을 맞추고 푹신한 베개에 무거운 머리를 놓아 서서히 눈을 감고 다시 한번 이 세상과 헤어질 준비와 새로운 세상을 맞이할 준비를 한다.

 

 오늘도 수고했어, 프리스크.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 띠리링. 띠리링.

 

 레인하트 내가 오늘 12시에 너네 집에 갈건데 가도 더ㅡ지

 대답하지마 네가 뭐라 답해도 난 갈거야

 레인하트 내가 널 찾아갈거야

 거절할생각하지마너가내가오는것을거절하겠다면난너의그거절을거절할거야너는내가너의집에가는것을거절할주도관타윈없어

 =)

 아 근데 아스리엘도 데리고 가도 되냐

 방금 그것도 대답하지마 얘가 계속 데려가달라고 냐·ㄴ리친다

 

 오늘의 아침은 11시 25분에서 30분까지 단 5분 가량동안 차라에게서 몰려오는 -약간의 오타를 포함한- 문자폭격으로 시작한다. 집에 온다고? 그럼 일어나서 준비를 마쳐야지. 그 시간동안 잠깐 깨끗하게 치워주고 음식도 대접해주고... 그보다 침대의 아늑함과 중력의 영향으로 인해 일어날 수가 없다. 중력이 너무나도 강력하다. 나보다 세다. 그렇게 몸을 꼼지락꼼지락 거리며 핸드폰을 만지면서 시간을 바라보니 11시 45분. 으음 시간은 충분하다. 그러니 5분만 더 자둬야지...

 

 

 

 "뭐? 45분?"

 

 으엑. 놀란 나머지 침대에서 굴러 떨어졌다. 오늘 12시에 온다고? 이런 젠장, 시간이 15분 밖에 없다. 얼른 대접할 준비를 해야겠다. 굴러 떨어진 몸을 어떻게든 일으켜세운 채 부엌으로 나아간다. 잠깐 옷도 안갈아입었다. 뭐 대충 옷장에서 편한 복장으로 갈아입고...

 "시간이 없는데 무슨 요리를 한담..."

 내가 음식점 사업을 하는 덕에 할 수 있는 요리가 많이 있다. 뭐 사실 사업이라기엔 좀 그렇고 그냥 작은 분식점을 차려놓고 즉석으로 음식을 만들어서 내놓는것에 불과할 뿐. 여러가지 음식을 하니깐 자연스레 그 분식점 하나에 여러가지 재료가 많이 있다. 나만의 노하우가 들어간 키슈와 진짜 핫도그는 물론 팬케이크와 아이스크림 등 지상에서 보고 먹고 만들었던 음식을 만들 수 있는 여러가지 재료들도 각 초소 모양의 분식점 안에 다 있다. 만드는데 시간이 좀 걸리긴 하지만.

 하지만 불행히도 집에서 가볍게 만들 수 있고 손님에게 대접할 만한 것은 키슈와 팬케이크만한 것이 없다. 그것도 차라는 채소를 별로 안좋아하니 키슈는 그렇고 대신 초콜릿을 좋아하니 초콜릿을 약간 넣어두는게 좋겠다. 아 그래, 초콜릿 장식을 한 팬케이크. 만약 내가 가능하다면 엄마가 만드는 버터스카치 시나몬 파이를 만들어주고 싶긴 하지만 내가 불 마법을 사용하기 전에는 엄마만의 버터스카치 시나몬 파이를 도저히 따라잡을 수가 없다. 내가 그 버터스카치 시나몬 파이를 만들 수 있는 날이 오게 될 때는 아마 이미 인간이 수백명은 떨어져서 어떻게든 지하세계가 해방되고도 수백년은 더 지나있을 것이다. 버터스카치 시나몬 파이 하나를 만들기 위해 집을 홀라당 불태워버리면서 까맣게 타버린 파이만을 선사하려는 시간을 허비할 바에는 그냥 평범하게 내가 만들 수 있는 것들을 만들어 먹여주는 것이 나을 것이다. 뭐 그나마 불 마법을 쓸 수 있는 아스리엘이 도와준다면 '어떻게든' 먹을 수 있는 파이가 탄생할 수 있겠지만 중요한 것은 대접해줘야 하는 입장은 나다. 내가 대접해줘야 할 입장인데 내가 어찌 손님인 그들에게 요리를 맡긴단 말인가. 그것도 귀하디 귀하신 왕자와 공주님이신데.

 천천히 팬케이크를 만들 준비를 한 채 단촐하게 아침 식사를 하기로 한다. 일단 핫도그 빵에 햄을 넣어서 먹는다. 이런 식사는 지상에서 자주 먹었던 식단이였는데 -물론 지금도 그렇게 먹고 있긴 하지만- 지금 생각해보면 참 최악의 식단이었다. 생각한다면 오히려 그릴비네의 햄버거가 최고의 포만감을 안겨준다. 핫도그는 그냥 간식으로서 좋지. 그럼에도 불구하고 나는 이거 없으면 제대로 버티지도 못한다. 아참, 여긴 스노우딘이니 크리스마스 분위기를 내보기 위한 생강쿠키도 나쁘지 않을 것 같다.

 "좋아, 다 만들었다."

 그래도 다행히 시간 딱 맞춰서 음식들을 만들어두었다. 지금 보면 양은 좀 적긴 하지만 뭐 그들이 원한다면 바로 만들어주면 될 일이다. 그들이 오기 전에 미리 몇인분 더 만들어둬야지. 그러면 이 지하세계의 위대한 두 분을 맞이할 준비가 다 된 셈이다. 마침 휴대폰을 보니 아주 정확하게 11시 59분에서 12시 0분으로 넘어가는 모습을 보았다. 곧 있으면 차라와 아스리엘이 우리 집에 올 것이다. 온다면 따뜻한 음식들로 놀래켜줘야지.

 

 "이제 올 때가 됐는데..."

 

 

 

차라 언제 와? 준비 다 해놨어. 음식들도 많이 구워놨다구.

나 지금 출발했음

지금 출발했다고? 12시에 도착한다고 한거 아니야?

열두시에 간다고 말했잖아

아니진적그렁게말해주지 난 12시에 도착한단느줄알고일어나니까11시45분이라사급하거 준비핫는데

이거식으면맛업단말이어·

lol

빨리 와 나 심심하단 말이야 T-T

알았어 빨리 갈게 지금 워터폴 막 들어섰어

 

 

 

 현재 시간 12시 30분

 

 "우우... 이거 다 식는데..."

 10분 정도는 이해하려 했다. 하지만 10분을 넘어 20분, 30분... 그렇게 시간이 계속 지나자 방금 전까지 분명 김이 모락모락 피어올라 감히 손을 가져다 대기도 힘들 정도로 뜨거웠던 음식들이 이제는 식어도 너무 식어버렸다. 너무 식어버린 탓에 스노우드레이크의 '쿨'한 농담보다도 더더욱 차가워졌다. 뭐 오븐이 있긴 하지만 그대로 넣으면 타버릴 가능성을 배제할 수가 없고 또 내가 불마법을 쓸 수 있는 것도 아닌지라 이 식은 음식들을 보면 마음이 아파온다. 그들에게 이런 식은 음식을 줄 수는 없다. 적어도 이것들은 따뜻하게 먹어야 한다고! 그리고 지금 내 몸이 이렇게 허약하다는 것이 이렇게 원망스러운 것은 처음이기도 하다. 가능하다면 그들이 있는 장소에서 우리 집까지의 지름길을 터주고 싶은 마음이 굴뚝같은데.

 

 철컥.

 

"레인하트 미안해! 우리가 좀 늦게 왔지...?"

"..."

"프리스크, 나야! 아스리엘! 그... 꽤나 늦은 거 같은데..."

"어... 그니까, 지금 화난 거는 아니지? 에이 그냥 좀 늦을 수도 있지! 그보다 내가 내용을 잘 전달해야-"

"차라님, 아스리엘님 저의 집에 어서와요. 두 분을 대접하기 위해 음식을 만들어놓기로 했는데 먼저 만들어놓은건 좀 식긴 했어요. 그래도 그 시간동안 더 많은걸 만들어놨으니 저기 소파에 앉아서 따뜻한 음식부터 즐기도록 해요. 원하시면 더 만들어드릴 수도 있답니다."

"고... 고마워..."

 

 현재 시간 13시 5분. 뭐 늦게 온 것에 대해 화난 것은 사실이지만 그래도 그 시간동안 많은 음식들을 만들어놓아서 그들이 도착했을 때 그나마 새롭게 만들어 놓은 따뜻한 음식을 대접할 수는 있었다. 아스리엘과 차라 자신들도 내 눈치를 보는 모양이지만 그들을 한번 농담으로 놀려주니 금세 기분이 풀린 듯 소파에 앉아 따스한 요리를 입에 넣어 맛을 만끽한다. 이런, 탄내난다.

 

 "어때? 맛은 괜찮지?"

 "엄청 맛있어! 네가 빨리 오라 한 이유가 있었구나!"

 "야 넌 지상에 나가게 되면 레스토랑 하나 차려봐라. 거기 대박날거다."

 

 그래도 둘이 서로 맛있게 먹는 모습을 보면 늦게 온 것에 대한 화가 눈 녹듯 싹 가라앉고 그 자리에 뿌듯함이 대신 채워진다. 오늘은 요리하는 사람의 마음을 깨닫게 되는 굉장히 뜻 깊은 시간이였다. 수시로 깨달았지만 매번 기분은 좋다.

 오늘 식은 음식까지 합하면 대략 10인분 가량은 만든 듯 했다. 오는 동안 배가 많이 고팠을거라는 생각으로 많이 만들어두긴 했지만. 그 식은 음식들은? 그냥 내가 깨작깨작거리며 먹어버렸지. 만들어놓은 양도 어마어마했고 그걸 먹는 시간도 있었으니 충분히 배부를 만하다고 생각했다. 뭐 그들의 먹는 모습을 보자니 여기서 더는 안 먹어도 된다. 그들이 만족한다면 나도 만족하니까.

 "그니까 프리스크는 내가 지킬 수 있다 이 말씀이야!"

 "닥쳐라 아스리엘. 프리스크는 내가 지켜. 얜 내꺼거든."

 "난 내가 알아서 잘 지켜. 둘은 서로나 잘 신경 쓰면 돼."

 

 아스리엘과 차라가 나를 차지하려고 싸우는 듯 하다. 뭐 솔직히 말하자면, 지하세계에서 그나마 TV에서도 자주 나오고 음식도 잘 하는 편이니. 자연스레 스스로 자부심이 생기기도 하다.

 

 "흐아아암."

 

 이렇게 사이좋게 음식들을 먹으면서 둘의 대화를 듣다보니 자연스럽게 잠결이 다가온다. 안그래도 제대로 뜨기 힘들 정도로 무거운데 덕분에 눈꺼풀은 뜨기 힘들 정도로 무거워진다. 하지만 내가 이렇게 졸음을 즐긴 것은 한두번이 아니어서 둘은 이런 나를 굳이 신경쓰지 않는다. 뭐, 밤에 제대로 못 잔 것 같은데 낮잠은 자 둬도 되겠지.

여전히 둘이서 주고받는 대화 소리를 자장가 삼으며 스르르...

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 "어, 프리스크가 깨어나는거 같은데."

 "야 아스리엘, 쉿."

 

 

 

 ...

 

 "어... 아, 미안해. 흐아아암. 잠깐 졸았나 봐. 음식은-"

 "그냥 더 자 둬 레인하트. 우리가 이런 대접을 받았는데 너한테 뭐 더 받기도 그래."

 "맞아, 너무 힘 쓸 필요 없어 프리스크!"

 너무나도 졸린 탓에 짧게나마 과거를 회상하는 꿈까지 꾸었다. 차라와 아스리엘은 동시에 잘 먹었다고 대답했고 거기에 자연스레 기쁨이 묻어나온다. 근데 왜 이렇게 서로 웃는거지? 내 얼굴에 뭔가 묻은 것... 잠깐. 지금 이 상황. 보아하니, 내 얼굴에 분명 무언가가 있다. 이런 상황은 굉장히 흔한 상황 중 하나이다. 한 명이 잠들면 다른 깨어있는 사람이 몰래 그 잠든 사람 얼굴에 그림을 그려놓는 고전적인 장난. 분명 내 얼굴에 무언가를 그려놓은 것이 틀림없다. 그러면 지금 여기서 눈치를 챘다는 듯이 행동해야 할까? 아니면 그냥 모르는 척 넘어가줄까? 이렇게 저 두 얼굴에 웃음이 마구 튀어나오고 있는데 뭔가 정성스레 그려놓은 것일지도 모른다.

 근데 어차피 얼굴은 씻으면 그만이니 상관없을 것이다. 나는 모르는 척 하기로 하였다.

 

 "그니까, 음식 싸가고싶으면 말 해. 아니면 원하면 더 만들어줄께."

 

 아니야, 괜찮아. 둘이서 짠 듯이 호흡을 맞추며 말한다. 그것도 매우 과장된 손짓 몸짓으로. 그 사이에 둘의 얼굴에서 약간의 웃음이 계속 멈추지 않고 나오는 것을 목격했다. 근데 그렇게도 웃긴건가? 아무래도 보통 낙서는 아닌 모양이다.

 난 설거지나 해야겠다. 몸을 일으키려 하자 둘은 그냥 누워 있어라, 알아서 다 치우겠다며 급하게 걱정하는 듯한 말투로 내가 일어나는 것을 저지하려 한다. 나는 거기에 '손님은 손님으로서의 권리를 즐기라'고 맞받아쳤고 비어있는 접시들을 모아 부엌에 가져간다. 나는 보통 설거지를 다 하고 나서는 바로 손과 얼굴을 씻는게 주요 생활이지만, 그러면 내 얼굴에 그려진 그림이 바로 사라져버릴거고 그건 그들이 원하는 결과가 아닐 것이다. 그나저나 그렇게 푹 잔 것 같은데도 여전히 몸은 피곤함으로 얼룩져있다. 고급 소파에 자는것도 좋지만 자려면 제대로 자둬야지. 침대에서 말이야. 마침 방에 거울이 있으니 그걸 한번 봐야겠다. 적어도 지울 수 있는 걸로 그렸겠지? 좀 그럴싸한 그림이라면 놀라는 척이라도 해 줘야지.

 푸훕- 내가 천천히 올라가면서 여전히 둘은 입을 틀어막으면서 웃음을 낸다. 그렇게 웃긴건가? 그렇게 거울을 보자-

 

 

 

 "차라!!! 아스리엘!!!"

 "야 도망쳐! 쟤 화났다!"

 "우하하핫!"

 

 

 

 아니 왜 하필 제리냐.


	2. 차라의 시간

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 차라는 다시 한 번 막중한 임무를 맡았다.

 나는 차라. 이 지하세계에 떨어진 첫 번째 인간.

 

 오늘은 그 무엇보다도 중요한 날이야.

 

 지금 이 자리에서, 나는 괴물과 동족인 인간, 이 둘을 상대해야만 해.

 

 비록 그렇게 오래 살았다고 할 정도는 아니지만.

 

 그래서 많은 시련을 겪었겠지만.

 

 그래도 난 일어설 수 있어.

 

 인간으로서의 마지막 자존심을 걸고서.

 

 난 이겨낼거야.

 

* * *

 

 "원카드. 끝."

 "어 뭐야? 벌써?"

 "에이, 난 아직도 카드가 많은데..."

 

 에이, 또 2등이네. 우리는 지금 프리스크네 집에서 카드놀이를 하고 있어. '원카드'라고 부르는 게임이지. 프리스크가 먼저 1등을 차지했고 나머지 나는 5장, 아스리엘은 12장이 남아 있지. 비록 1등은 놓쳤지만 그래도 아스리엘을 상대로 한다면 2등은 언제든지 따놓은거지! 적어도 난 실력이 좋거든. 프리스크를 상대로 박빙의 승부를 펼치다 내가 1등을 차지했었다고. 물론 딱 한 번. 아스리엘? 뭐 걔는 그냥 줄곧 3등이고. 하하.

 

 "원카드. 나도 끝."

 "차라가 2등이네."

 "우우, 나도 한번만 이기게 해 줘...!"

 

 아스리엘에겐 미안하지만, 이번에도 넌 3등이나 해라. 진짜 아스리엘은 카드게임을 못 하는 것 같아. 이번 판도 아스리엘에게 핸디캡이 거하게 주어졌거든. 그럼에도 줄곧 제대로 이긴 적이 없어. 아무래도, 아스리엘에게는 카드게임이 그닥 잘 안 맞는 것 같다고 생각 돼. 애당초에 문양 이름조차 모르고 규칙도 제대로 이해하지도 못하고. 아마 몇 년을 해도 아스리엘은 카드게임을 제대로 이해 못 할거야.

 그래도 카드게임은 적어도 머리를 쓰는 게임이라서 꽤나 피곤해졌거든. 잠시 눈 좀 붙이겠다 말 하고 곧바로 침대에 몸을 던졌어. 이야, 이 부드러운 극세사 이불. 정말 잠이 올 수 밖에 없는 침대야. 프리스크는 저녁밥을 준비하겠다고 밖으로 나갔어. 밥을 챙겨주는건 언제나 우리 레인하트 담당이거든! 물론 프리스크가 저녁밥을 준비하는 것을 도와주고 싶긴 하지만, 그럴 순 없어. 예전에 아스리엘과 나랑 같이 프리스크 도와준답시고 요리 하다가 대차게 망해버렸단 말이야. 괜히 엄마처럼 불마법으로 요리하다가 다 태워먹었어. 그 땐... 천사처럼 그 누구보다도 착한 프리스크마저 무서운 악마로 만들어버린 사건이었지... 그래도 꿀밤으로 끝나서 다행이야.

 

 "아스리엘, 다섯 판 계속 져서 화났어?"

 "아니야."

 "에이. 좀 솔직해져 봐. 다섯 판 연속이면 화날 만 하지."

 "괜찮아. 어차피 카드놀이잖아. 하하..."

 

 아스리엘은 뭐 자기가 알아서 눈치 챈 모양인지, 카드를 정리하고 있어. 다만 그 표정을 보면 꽤나 우울해보이더라. 자기가 연속 5판을 졌다는걸 부정하고 싶은 모양이지? 하하, 귀여운 아스리엘. 거기다가 카드를 제대로 줍지도 못 해. 방금 그 말은 거짓말인건 뻔하지만, 그래도 남자의 자존심이라고 저렇게 안 화난 척을 하고 있네. 아스리엘은 내가 가장 잘 알지. 소심하면서도 뒤끝도 은근 센 편인데 감정이 늘 항상 얼굴에 나타나. 눈치 느린 사람이라도 한 눈에 알아볼 수 있어. 화날 땐 화났다고, 우울할 땐 우울하다고. 얼굴에 그렇게 쓰여있거든. 특히나 난 아스리엘과 가장 가까운 친구니까, 세밀한 감정도 다 알아. 아스리엘은 그 누구보다 내가 잘 알아.

 

 참고로 말하자면, 이 방에는 컴퓨터가 한 대 있어. 웬만한 게임들은 다 있는 컴퓨터거든. 프리스크네 집에만 있는 컴퓨터야. 그래서 난 프리스크네에 오면 대부분 바로 컴퓨터로 직행해. 시간 때우기용으로 적합한게 진짜 많아! 얼마나 재미있는지. 엄마는 컴퓨터가 몸에 해롭하고 말씀하시기는 하지만, 그래도 재미있는 것을 어떻게 끊을 수 있어.

 

 "... 야. 아스리엘."

 "응? 왜 차라?"

 "여기 방에 컴퓨터 있잖아."

 "응. 컴퓨터가 왜?"

 "컴퓨터 게임 하나 해 볼래?"

 "컴퓨터 게임...?"

 

 그런 의미에서 한번 아스리엘에게 컴퓨터를 권해 보기로 했어. 아스리엘은 컴퓨터를 한 번도 해본 적도 없고 엄마 때문에 컴퓨터는 해로운 것이라 배웠으니 주저했지만, 그래도 엄마 아빠가 여기까지 올 리는 없을테니까. 뭐 그건 상관 없어. 일단 컴퓨터를 켜놓았어. 아스리엘이 안 하면 그냥 내가 해야지. 아 잠깐. 아스리엘이 할 만한 게임이... 음... 이건 안되고, 저거는 너무 잔인하고. 저것은 너무 현란하고. 아 그렇지. 그게 있었지. 나는 아스리엘이 할 만한 게임을 찾고 있어. 여러가지 폴더를 찾아보면서 고심 끝에 결정한 이 게임을 아스리엘에게 권할거야.

 

 "야, 아스리엘. 너에게 가장 적합한 게임 하나 찾았다. 한번 해 볼래?"

 "무슨 게임이야?"

 "지뢰 찾기."

 "지뢰 찾기?"

 

 바로 지뢰 찾기야.

 

* * *

 

 아스리엘은 컴퓨터를 전혀 해본 적도 없으니 당연히 게임 자체도 모를거야. 그러면 지뢰 찾기로 어려워하겠지. 뭐, 나도 지뢰 찾기는 좀 어렵거든. 꼭 마지막에 클릭 한번 잘못해서 다 된 밥이 엎어졌다니까. 이런 게임을 아스리엘에게 쥐어준다면 아마 웃긴 장면이 많이 나오겠지? 하하. 역시 난 완벽해. 휴대폰으로 몰래 찍어둬야지.

 

 "이거 어떻게 하는거야?"

 "일단 이게 마우스고, 이거 누르면 클릭이야. 그리고..."

 

 하지만 좀 진땀 뺐어. 컴퓨터를 단 한번도 안한 녀석인지라 처음부터 이것저것 다 알려줘야 했거든. 심지어 얘는 왜 이렇게 궁금한게 많은거야? 마우스가 마우스지 무슨 마우스가 무슨 뜻이냐, 중간에 휠은 대체 뭐냐, 이 네모난 것들은 왜 이렇게 많냐... 진짜 아무것도 모르는 사람에게 컴퓨터를 통으로 가르치는건 진짜 어려워. 컴퓨터는 말이지 바로 독학하는 재미거든! 아스리엘은 그걸 몰라. 일단 그걸 다 설명하기도 그렇고 거기다가 설명하더라도 더욱 교묘하게 물어볼 게 뻔하니 그냥 지뢰 찾기 하는 방법만 알려주기로 했어. 그냥 마우스를 조작하는 법만. 적어도 이건 쉬우니까. 그리고 아스리엘이 대망의 첫 클릭을 하는 순간...

 

 '펑'

 

 "어? 나 지뢰 찾은거야?"

  풉... 진짜, 아스리엘은 여러 의미로 대단한 것 같아. 게임 이름이 지뢰 찾기라고, 단 한번의 클릭으로 지뢰를 찾아냈다니까. 아스리엘은 지금 어리둥절한 표정이고. 이야, 이거 진짜 다시 보기 힘든 명장면인데. 처음으로 하는 지뢰 찾기의 첫 클릭이 첫 지뢰라니. 그야말로 기네스에 등재될 만한게 아닌가? 내가 옆에서 첫 클릭에 찾은건 네가 처음이라고 말 해주니 그게 칭찬인줄 알고 우쭐해 하고 있어. 이거 미리 휴대폰 준비해두는건데. 결국 다시 지뢰찾기의 제대로된 규칙을 알려주기로 했어. 지뢰 찾기라고 지뢰를 찾아야만 하는게 아니라 지뢰가 아닌 땅을 밝혀내고 나오는 숫자들로만 지뢰가 있는지 없는지를 파악해서... 아 됐어. 내가 왜 이걸 서술해야 하는건데? 뭐 어쨌든. 이래도 제대로 하지를 못 하길래, 그냥 난이도를 좀 쉽게 해주기로 했어. 크기를 늘리고 지뢰 갯수는 적게. 일단은 스스로 규칙을 다 깨닫게 하기 위해 난 최대한 개입을 안 하기로 했어. 그나저나, 아스리엘이 지뢰 찾기가 꽤 재미 있는 모양이야. 계속 지고 있는데도 포기하지 않고 계속 도전하는 것을 보면. 뭐, 그러면 난 나가봐도 되겠다. 프리스크가 뭘 하고 있는지를 보고싶어.

 

 

 

 "레인하트, 뭐 하고 있어?"

 "어, 차라. 지금 저녁 다 되었어. 오늘 저녁은 팬케이크거든."

 

 프리스크는 요리를 잘 해. 그래서 혼자서 직접 밥을 차려먹는 상황은 늘 있는 일이고 또 우리가 오면 식사 대접은 언제나 프리스크의 몫이야. 지하세계다보니, 지상에서 자주 먹던 평범한 주식은 먹기 힘들어지고 대신 간단한 후식으로 먹을 법한 것들을 주식으로 먹게 돼. 대개 프리스크가 하는 요리들은 팬케이크, 빵, 소시지, 키슈 같은 것들이야. 그런데 신기한 것은, 그것만으로도 충분히 포만감을 채울 수 있다는 점이지. 근데 사실, 후식류가 포만감은 제대로 채워주긴 하지. 하나같이 열량도 어마어마하고. 그래서 후식이 제일 맛있어! 어쩌면 내가 프리스크네에 자주 가는 것도 프리스크의 빈 자리를 채워주는 것도 있지만 아마 프리스크가 해주는 음식이 '너무 맛있어서' 일지도 몰라.

 

 "근데 레인하트, 혹시 그-"

 "안돼."

 "아니, 내 말은 그게 아니고-"

 "안. 돼."

 

 아까도 말했겠지만... 나랑 아스리엘이 음식을 홀라당 태워버렸을 때, 음식만 태운게 아니었어. 주방도 반 이상을 불태워버렸거든. 마법으로 이루어진 불이라 대수롭지 않게 여겼던거야. 마법 불도 결국 불이더라. 그 후로 우리는 다시는 주방에 얼씬도 못 해. 뭐, 맞아도 싸. 애당초에 그냥 아무것도 하지말고 그냥 지켜보라고만 했었는데 우리가 멋지게 음식을 만들어서 프리스크를 깜짝 놀래켜주자고 했던 것에서 시작되었는데... 하하. 어쨌든 깜짝 놀라게 해주긴 했지. 부정적인 부분으로.

 

 할 일 없는 난 그저 소파에 앉아서 책이나 읽을 뿐이야. 옆에 예쁜 꽃을 보면서. 아, 이 책은 어린이용 동화책이네. 우리도 하나같이 10대 어린이들이지만 그닥 동화책에 관심 가질 정도로 정신까지 어리지는 않아. 물론 이 지하세계에서 스스로 독립해서 혼자 살면서 음식까지 만드는 실력까지 기르는 프리스크는 가장 어른스러운 아이야. 물론 가장 어린애같은 녀석은 아스리엘이고. 아참, 걔는 그냥 어린애지. 뭐... 나라고 프리스크처럼 어른다울까. 그래도 적어도 아스리엘 보다는 낫지. 사실 그 일은 다 아스리엘이 주도한 일이었으니까. 아무리 감싸주려고 해도, 아스리엘이 먼저 그랬어.

 

 "차라."

 "엇... 어?"

 "... 잠깐 나 좀 도와줄래?"

 "어... 무슨...?"

 

* * *

 

 "진짜, 다른건 아무것도 건드리면 안 돼. 알겠지?"

 "알았어, 인마! 내가 같은 실수를 두 번 할 사람으로 보이냐? 하하."

 

 예전에도 이랬었지. 프리스크가 나에게 음식 손질을 맡기고 갔었어. 그때는 그런 일이 일어날거라고는 생각을 안 한 모양인지 프리스크가 이것저것 많은 것을 맡기고 갔었지 아마? 대충 말하자면 채소 손질과 팬케이크 굽기 등... 그것들을 직접 작은 종이 하나에 다 적어두고 갔지만, 아스리엘 때문에 제대로 엉망진창이 되었지. 아니. 다시 생각 해 보는데, 그냥 내가 잘못한 것 같아. 그 때 내가 적극적으로 막았으면 그런 일은 일어나지도 않은건데. 그래도 이번 만큼은 모든게 다행이라 생각 돼. 일단 그 때의 일 때문인지 프리스크가 내게 맡기고 간 일은 그저 단 하나. 반죽을 그냥 잘 저어주면 돼. 그리고 뭣보다 그 원인이었던 아스리엘은 지금 즈음으면 지뢰 찾기에 열중하고 있을거야. 아니면 그냥 방 안에서 잠을 자고 있거나. 뭐 어쨌든, 프리스크가 올 때 까지 난 내 할 일을 해야겠지. 반죽 젓기.

 

 반죽을 젓는 것은 꽤나 심심한 일이야. 프리스크가 돌아오기까지는 꽤 걸릴거야. 음... 10분이라 했었지...? 잠깐, 10분? 오 안돼. 10분이 이렇게 길었었어? 우으, 책을 읽는 것 보다 더 느리게 가는 것 같아. 진짜 프리스크는 요리할 땐 영겁의 시간을 보내는구나. 계속 거품기를 휘휘 돌리다보니 힘도 엄청 빠지는데 시간은 잘 안 가. 그래도 소파에 앉아서 해도 되는건 좋더라고. 편하게 앉아서 한 손으로 반죽 그릇을 받치고 다른 한 손으로 거품기를 잡아 휘휘. 혹시 튈까봐 천천히 돌리고 있어. 이 소파는 꽤 비싸단 말이지. 그렇게 반복적으로 젓다 보니 점차 잠이 오고 있어. 그나저나 반죽을 돌린지 얼마나 되었지? 이제 꽤 지난 것 같은데. 아니 그 전에, 보통 이 정도 저으면 좀 걸죽해질텐데.

 

 "차라! 그거 알아! 나 지뢰 찾기 드디어 깼어!"

 "어? 아. 아스리엘 너구나."

 

 아, 지뢰 찾기 벌써 다 깬 모양이네. 그거 쉽게 설정된 걸로 한 번 이겼다고 호들갑 떨긴. 뭐. 저 모습을 보자니 마치 내가 육각형 게임을 처음 깼을 때의 모습이 떠오르네. 그리고 곧장 내 손에 든 반죽 그릇을 보자마자 바로 당황해 하고 있어. 아스리엘도 그 사건의 범인이었으니. 그래도 이건 엄연히 프리스크가 맡긴 일이라고. 아스리엘은 마치 '그래도 저건 말려야 한다'와 '프리스크가 그랬다고 했으니 냅두어도 된다' 사이에서 고민하는 듯한 표정이더라고. 에이, 반죽 하나 하는게 뭐가 문제가 된다고. 근데 약간 다른 문제가 생겼어. 눈이 무거워지고 있다는거야. 하긴, 카드놀이 하고서 침대에 누운건 그냥 잠시 몸을 침대에 올려놓은 것일 뿐이지 잠을 잔건 아니었으니까. 이렇게 직접 요리라는 것을 해 보니 진짜 프리스크가 잠이 많은 이유가 납득이 가기 시작했어.

 아스리엘도 그걸 알아챈 모양인지, 내가 졸리냐고 묻고 있어. 아 아니야. 난 괜찮다고 넘겼지만... 잠의 유혹을 이길 순 없겠더라. 눈꺼풀은 마치 수 톤의 추를 매달아놓은 것 처럼 무거웠지만 어떻게든 이겨낸다. 억지로라도 남은 힘을 내면서 눈을 위로 올리지만 오히려 힘은 더더욱 빠지더라.

 

 "차라, 졸리면 나한테 맡겨도 돼. 그러다 반죽 쏟아질 것 같아."

 

 '맡겨도 돼'. 아스리엘의 저 부드러운 한 마디가 나를 와르르 무너뜨리는 것만 같았어. 지금 내 머릿속은 두 가지 뿐이야. 이 잠을 어떻게든 이겨내서 프리스크가 올 때 까지 기다리느냐, 아니면 아스리엘에게 맡겨서 달콤한 꿀잠을 취하느냐. 전자의 경우라면 어떻게든 아스리엘이 반죽을 건드리는건 막을 수는 있더라도 내 몸이 망가질게 뻔하고, 거기다가 몸에 힘이 풀려서 오히려 반죽 그릇을 엎어버릴게 분명해. 후자의 경우라면 아스리엘도 그 때의 일이 있을테니 별 일은 없을 듯 하겠지만... 그래도 '설마' 하는게 있지, 아스리엘이라면 충분히 무슨 문제를 일으킬지도 몰라. 하아... 어쩌지? 어떻게 하지? 잠은 자고 싶고 프리스크가 화나는 모습은 보고 싶지는 않고...

 

  ... 그래 결정했어.

 

 

 

 "아스리엘, 좀 부탁할게."

 

 아스리엘을 믿고 잠이나 실컷 자기로.

 

 

 

 ... 아스리엘을 믿는다고 했고 나도 프리스크처럼 아스리엘에게 하지 말아야 할 것들을 말하고 오긴 했지만, 불안한 마음에 되려 잠이 달아난 것 같아. 차라리 내가 계속 붙잡고 있어야 했나? 지금이라도 그냥 내가 마저 할까? 그 전에 프리스크는 돌아오기나 할까? 음. 프리스크는 걸음걸이가 느리니 돌아오는 시간은 늦을게 뻔하지. 그래도 이 시간 즈음이면 올거라 생각했는데. 꽤 멀리 가고 있는 듯 해. 아참. 비를 맞고 올지도 모르지. 프리스크는 워터폴을 좋아하니까. 우산 들고 워터폴을 거닐어보면 우산 없이 비를 한 없이 맞는 모습을 본게 한두번이 아니니까.

 

 아, 됐어. 잡다한 생각은 다 치워야겠어. 잠자기로 해놓고 오히려 딴 생각이나 하고 있어.

 

 

 

 "... 차라..."

 

 누군가의 소리가 들려.

 

 "... 일어나..."

 

 누군가가 날 깨우는 소리가 들려.

 

 "어서..."

 

 그것도 다급하게 부르는 듯한 소리가 들려.

 

 

 

 "차라! 어서 일어나 봐!"

 "어우... 무슨 일이야..."

 

 꼭 잠들만 하면 일어나네. 으윽. 옆을 돌아보니 아스리엘이 서 있었어. 근데 표정이... 상황을 굉장히 불안하게 만드는 표정이야. 아스리엘은 뭔 일이 일어났냐는 내 말에 우물쭈물 망설이고 있어. 저 아스리엘의 모습으로 난 어느정도 상황을 직감했어. 아. 또 큰 사고를 쳤구나. 그래도, 난 그런 최악의 상황 만큼은 생각하지 않으려 했어. 평소 아스리엘이 호기심이 많아서 문제를 지고 다니긴 하지만, 그래도 그런 최악의 상황 만큼은 일어나진 않았지.

 

 그 때의 일을 제외한다면. 뭐 자주 언급했으니 알겠지.

 

 "그러니까, 대체 무슨 일인데?"

 "저... 그... 그러니까... 그게..."

 "숨기는거 있어? 혹시 뭐 사고 친건 아니지?"

 "어... 그... 그게..."

 

 그냥 시원하게 말해 봐! 아스리엘은 내가 가장 좋아하는 친구이긴 해도, 이런 부분에 있어서 참 답답한게 한두가지가 아니야. 소심하고, 말도 잘 못하고, 굼뜨고... 하지만 그게 아스리엘을 잘 표현한다고 생각 해. 사람이란게 참 신기한건, 너무 완벽하면 그건 그거대로 재미가 없어. 약간의 결함이 있어야 하거든. 단점이라 생각되는 부분이 오히려 더욱 큰 매력으로 다가오거든. 흔히 반전 매력이라 부르지. 뭐 그건 그거고. 지금은 상황이 꽤나 안 좋아 보이니까, 친구라도 단호하게 다가가야 해.

 

 "아스리엘, 확실히 털어 봐. 우린 친구니까, 다 받아줄게."

 "그... 차라, 그니까... 네가 나한테 맡긴 반죽 그릇이..."

 "무... 뭐? 그거 설마 너, 쏟은건 아니지?"

 "..."

 

 저 반응을 보는 순간 나는 생각했어. 아. 망했다.

 

* * *

 

 "그래... 아스리엘. 이걸 어떻게 할꺼야...?"

 "나... 난, 진짜 일부러 그런게 아니야...!"

 "내가 그걸 물은게 아니잖아!

 

 노릇노릇하게 구워져서 둥그런 팬케이크가 되기를 기다리는 반죽은 자신의 꿈을 채 펼치기도 전에 바닥에 흩어져버렸어. 그것도 바로 집과 밖을 연결하는 문 바로 앞에. 아마 프리스크가 문을 열고 온다면 곧장 이 쏟아진 반죽을 보고서 엄청 화낼게 분명해. 주방을 불 태운 것 처럼 심각하지는 않지만 요리에 대해서 아주 철저한 프리스크라면 그 때 처럼 꿀밤으로는 절대 끝나지 않을거야. 프리스크는 그 때의 일이 일어날 것임을 알면서도 마지막으로 나를 믿고서 반죽을 맡겼지만, 나는 그저 졸리다는 이유 하나로 대수롭지 않게 아스리엘에게 맡겨버린거야. 프리스크는 나를 믿고 그렇게 신신당부하면서 떠났는데... 이걸 본다면 프리스크는 엄청난 배신감을 느낄거야... 나에게 온갖 욕을 할게 뻔해.

 

 만약 프리스크가 이 모습을 보게 된다면...

 

 '차라, 난 널 마지막까지 믿었었어. 근데 넌 그 믿음을 완전히 엎어버렸어! 반죽 하나 조차도 그렇게 어려운 일이었어?'

 '프리스크, 이건 순전히 실수였어!'

 '실수? 그래, 내가 너 같은 한심한 인간을 친구로 둔 걸 실수라면 실수겠지! 아주 크나큰 대형 실수!'

 '제발, 마지막으로 한번만 용서해 줘, 앞으로 다시는 그런 실수는 하지 않을게...!'

 '하, 됐어! 앞으로 우리 연은 여기서 끝이야. 당장 내 집에서 꺼져! 너 같은 놈은 친구도 아니야!'

 

 아... 아니야. 설마, 프리스크라도 그 정도로 화내지는 않을거야... 그리 착한 아이는 대부분 화를 잘 안 내지. 화를 잘 안 낸다는 것은 화를 꾹 참는 다는 것이니... 아 그래. 화를 꾹 참는거라면 그럴 가능성도 있겠지. 프리스크도 사람인데, 어떻게 침기만 하겠어. 참아온 분노가 폭발해서 마구 욕을 퍼 붓겠지.

 

 "차라, 일단은 치워야 하지 않을까?"

 "... 좋아. 일단은 치우자. 반죽을 치울 만한 게..."

 "수건같은게 필요할 것 같아."

 "아 그렇지. 너 화장실에서 수건 좀 가져 와. 주방 안 쪽 문 열면 돼."

 

 화장실에 수건이 많아. 프리스크는 올 때 자주 목욕을 해서 수건 갯수도 은근 많은 편이야. 그 목욕용 수건들로 어떻게든 해 보려고. 물론 반죽을 엎었다는건 변함이 없겠지만 적어도 치워놓으면 기분이 좀 풀리지 않겠어? 그리고 그 수건들은 어차피 다 빨아버리면 돼. 한두 번만 쓰고 버릴 일회용도 아니고.

 

 "좋아. 바닥은 그나마 깔끔하다. 그 다음은-"

 "얘들아, 나 왔어."

 

 프리스크가 화를 낼 차례구나.

 

 

 

 "어... 왔어?"

 

 바닥에 있는 반죽을 다 닦자 마자 바로 프리스크가 문을 열고 왔어. 진짜 깜짝 놀랐어. 얼른 급하게 걸레를 주방으로 던져놓고, 대충 이 일을 어떻게든 넘기기 위해 온갖 변명을 생각하고 있어.

 

 "프리스크, 어서 와! 그 있지, 우리가 여기 으읍-"

 "아, 그니까 말이지! 잠시 같이 화장실에 갔었어!"

 "... 아스리엘은 괴물이잖아."

 

 ... 고작 생각한 변명이 화장실이야. 하지만 화장실이 꼭 인간 변을 처리하는 곳이 아니잖아? 안에는 목욕도 할 수 있는 시설이 있었지. 빠르게 두뇌를 굴려서 아스리엘에게서 냄새가 난다고 목욕을 시켜준걸로 어떻게든 넘어가려 했어. 아스리엘도 그나마 눈치는 있는 모양인지 거기에 맞장구 쳐주었지... 물론 목욕한 티 전혀 안 나는 털을 보여주면서. 프리스크는 약간 어리둥절한 표정을 보이지만, 아 그렇구나 하면서 넘어갔어. 나이스 아스리엘.

 

 "그리고... 반죽은?"

 

 하지만 이미 반죽을 엎질렀고 프리스크는 자신의 일정을 잊어버린 적이 없으니 프리스크가 화를 내는 일은 절대 불가피할거야. 하아. 이게 다 우리들의 운명이지. 하지만 두 가지의 선택이 있어. 솔직하게 다 털어놓느냐, 아니면 어떻게든 발뺌하느냐. 어떤 선택이던간에 최악이지만 그나마 덜 최악인 것을 택해야겠지. 아스리엘에게 얼른 위로 올라가라고 속삭였어. 매를 맞아야 한다면 내가 맞아야지. 이 모든 원흉은 나에게서 일어난 일이니까.

 

 "그 있지..."

 "... 또 일 저질렀지?"

 

 이미 프리스크는 다 알고 있는 말투였어. 그렇다면, 솔직하게 말을 해야겠지. 어떤 선택이던간에 온갖 욕을 다 받을 각오는 되어 있으니까. 모든 것을 솔직하게 다 말하기로 했어. 힘들다는 이유로 아스리엘에게 맡겼고, 아스리엘이 반죽을 엎질러버렸다 라는 것. 그리고 이 모든 것이 다 내 잘못이라는 것 까지. 프리스크가 꽤나 뜸을 들이고 있어. 너무 화가 나서 말도 안 나온 모양이야...

 

 

 

 "어... 사실, 나도 솔직하게 말할게 있거든."

 "... 무슨...?"

 "그 반죽 말이야. 그냥 물이야."

 

 물이라고?

 

* * *

 

 "그러니까, 이게 그냥 색소라고?"

 "응. 찻잔에 노란색 색소 있길래 한번 장난 좀 쳐 봤어."

 

 이 모든 일은 이랬어. 재료를 가지러가는건 사실인데, 그 반죽은 그저 색소를 첨가한 평범한 물이었어. 그리고 우리를 믿는다면서 반죽으로 위장된 노란색 물을 맡기고 간거야. 심지어 프리스크는 이런 상황이 일어날 것임을 다 예상하고 있었더라? 이 말들을 들을 때 난 정말... 프리스크는 대단하다고 생각했어. 어쩐지, 그게 아무리 저어도 반죽같지 않더라. 거기다가 수건으로도 잘 닦이기까지... 요리만 잘 하는 줄 알았더니 사람 골려먹을 줄 아네.

 

 "하하. 뭐, 일이 이렇게 됐으니, 내 심정 털어놓아볼게."

 

 "아스리엘이 반죽을 엎었다길래 난 그 때 일이 떠올라서 진짜 심장이 완전 튀어날 뻔 했어! 엎어진 반죽을 보고서 나한테 온갖 욕이란 욕은 다 퍼붓는 너의 모습이 생각나서 진짜 눈물도 나올 뻔 했다고! 심지어 우리끼리 어떻게든 반죽을 다시 만들어놓을까 생각도 했었고 그냥 이 모든 일들을 도둑 때문에 일어난 일로 덮어씌울까도 생각도 했단 말이야! 그런 일 생각을 하면..."

 

 결국 난 눈물을 흘리고 말았어. 겨우 평범한 노란 색소를 첨가한 물을 난 계속 힘차게 젓고 젓고 또 저었다는 것. 엎어진 물은 그저 닦기만 해도 되는데 그 것 하나 가지고 온란 소란을 피웠다는 것. 진심으로 프리스크에게 혼날 지도 모른다는 것에 크나큰 걱정을 해버렸다는 것. 프리스크는 눈물을 흘리는 나를 안아줬어. 연신 미안해, 미안해, 하면서. 나도 프리스크를 꽉 껴안고. 프리스크가 내 등을 토닥여주었어. 이렇게 날 놀려먹으면서, 프리스크의 품은 엄청 따뜻했어. 얇디 얇은 옷 뿐인데. 마치 내가 아기가 된 것 마냥...

 

 찰칵

 

 

 "... 방금 뭔 소리야?"

 "어... 저기서 플래시 터지는 소리가 난 것 같은데."

 

 뒤를 돌아보니, 어정쩡하게 서 있는 아스리엘이 있었어. 그것도 '휴대폰'을 들고.

 

 "그러니까 차라, 인간들도 서로 껴안고 그러는게 흔한 일상인가 싶어서..."

 "맞아. 흔한 일상인데... 그거, 휴대폰이지?"

 "자 잠깐만 차라, 이거 언더넷에 보내진 않을거야! 정말이야!"

 "야, 아스리엘! 당장 그 휴대폰 내 놔!"

 

 아스리엘이 내가 애처럼 막 우는 모습을 찍었어! 그냥 카메라도 아니고 휴대폰으로 찍었다고! 쟤가 언더넷에 올리면 난 진짜 지하세계에서 큰 망신을 당하는거라고! 그 사진이 올라가면 분명 내가 애처럼 질질 짠다고 막 놀릴게 분명해... 그러면 난 얼굴도 제대로 못 들고 다닐거고, 엄마 아빠도 날 한심하게 쳐다볼텐데...

 

 ... 그래도, 기분은 정말 좋아. 오늘도 그저 별 볼 일 없는, 하지만 지금까지 언제나 특별한 하루였고, 오늘도 언제나 특별해질 하루가 될 테니까. 아스리엘을 잡기 전 까지는!


End file.
